


Этот голос в телефонной трубке

by bfcure



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Spencer Reid, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: кода к эпизоду 8x12 «Zugzwang»





	Этот голос в телефонной трубке

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 8 сезону сериала; упоминается канонная смерть персонажа; асексуальный Спенсер Рид

Спенсер Рид был гением. Это не являлось художественным преувеличеним, или образным выражением. Это была констатация факта, известного не только сотрудникам Отдела поведенческого анализа, но и преступникам. И всё же он не находил слов, чтобы объяснить Джей-Джей и Пенелопе, почему смерть девушки, лицо которой он впервые увидел за полчаса до трагедии, так его подкосила. И что он не использовал их телефонный роман как повод избежать настоящих отношений. Спенсеру не нужно было знать, как выглядит Мэйв Донован, чтобы любить её.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что я могу оказаться восьмидесятилетней старушкой? — рассмеялась она, когда он в первый раз сказал, что она ему очень нравится.  
  
— Это неважно, — ответил тогда Спенсер. — Я влюблён в твой голос. И если бы не работа и перерывы на сон и еду, я не отходил бы от телефона.  
  
— Ты умеешь делать комплименты. До вечера?  
  
— До вечера.  
  
Он долго думал, почему никому не рассказывал о Мэйв. Джей-Джей, Дерек, Пенелопа, Хотч и Росси наверняка отнеслись бы к ситуации с пониманием. Возможно, даже посоветовали бы, как остановить того, кто преследовал её, вынудил её уйти с любимой работы, изменить адрес и номер телефона. Сейчас Спенсер жалел о том, что промолчал и согласился звонить Мэйв из телефона-автомата. Но звонки Мэйв превратились во что-то очень личное. Чёрт, если бы он сказал хотя бы Джей-Джей, вероятно, всё было бы иначе.  
  
Джей-Джей всегда принимала его таким, как есть. Господи, они пережили очень неловкий разговор, когда Спенсер пригласил её на бейсбол, а Джей-Джей решила, что это свидание.  
  
— Я просто не хотел смотреть игру один, — признался он, стараясь не покраснеть. — В интимном плане люди меня не привлекают.  
  
Джей-Джей крепко обняла его, но Спенсер не мог не заметить, что она вздохнула с облегчением. И у него с души свалился груз: он любил Джей-Джей, но исключительно как друга, и ему не хотелось терять тех доверительных отношений, что между ними сложились. Ближе неё и, пожалуй, Пенелопы с Дереком у Спенсера никого не было.  
  
Мэйв попала в этот короткий список незаметно. Она не настаивала, чтобы он делился с ней самым сокровенным, утешала, когда матери Спенсера становилось хуже. С энтузиазмом говорила о своих экспериментах и смешных случаях из лабораторной практики. И снова и снова изучала снимки его мозга.  
  
— Жаль, что я не смогла установить причину возникновения твоих головных болей, Спенсер. Прости.  
  
— Ничего. Анализы в порядке, и то хорошо.  
  
— Во всяком случае, я почти уверена, что шизофрения тебе не грозит.  
  
— Это отличная новость. Но что мы всё обо мне, да обо мне. Как у тебя дела?  
  
— Как обычно. Я, как и прежде, много читаю. Ты знаешь, кто такой Томас Мёртон?..  
  
«Люблю тебя», — говорил Спенсер на прощание и с нетерпением ждал свободного вечера, чтобы до боли сжимать пластиковую трубку и жадно ловить дыхание Мэйв и её музыкальный смех.  
  
Признание в асексуальности она восприняла, как будто давно это знала.  
  
— Успокойся, милый, с твоей гениальностью нежелание заниматься сексом никак не связано. Гениев намного меньше, чем асексуалов, поверь мне.  
  
Постепенно мысль о личной встрече всё больше завладевала Спенсером. Он не лгал, утверждая, что внешность и возраст Мэйв не имели значения. Ему хотелось услышать её голос, глядя ей в глаза.  
  
Им довелось встретиться лишь под дулом пистолета Дианы Тёрнер. Именно она преследовала Мэйв, выбрав её в качестве жертвы и человека, на которого можно свалить вину за личные неудачи и разбитые мечты.  
  
Всё началось с результатов МРТ, отправленных по электронной почте. Спенсер нашёл адрес на сайте университета. Его впечатлил список работ доктора Донован.  
  
Всё закончилось выстрелом в висок. Одна пуля, два тела — убийца и её жертва. Кровь вокруг головы Мэйв походила на нимб.  
  
Теперь, запершись в своей квартире, Спенсер лежал на диване, прижимая к груди «Повествование Джона Смита» — её первый и последний подарок — и пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить Джей-Джей и Пенелопе, что для него значил голос Мэйв и тот факт, что он больше никогда его не услышит. Они по-прежнему не находились. Поэтому Спенсер не открыл дверь. А потом до утра отключил телефон.


End file.
